jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sky's the Limit!/Transcript
Jake: The Sky's the Limit! title Transcript Jolly Roger on the windy Never Sea Hook: Whoa! as he comes out of his cabin Ah! palm leaf hits his face Pee-yew! a pirate sock off his face Mr. Smee! cap hits his face What in the Seven Seas is going on out here? Smee: Why, it's a windy day, captain! Great for sailing, not so great for avoiding flying objects back his cap Duck! Hook: Oof! duck hits Hook's face, grabs and release him Bah! This windy day, as you call it is no fun, Smee, no fun at all! to the sky What's this...?! What are those flying things? of them pull out telescopes to look Look there, Smee. Up in the sky! Smee: Those are kites, captain. 4 kites through the lens Toys on strings that dance in the wind. Hook: You mean, they make a windy day... fun? Smee: Laughs Aye, captain. That they do! Hook: Smee, set sail. Follow those strings. I want those flying things! Smee: Aye, aye, captain. the wheel changes to flying kites, being flew by Jake and his crew on Pirate Island Jake: Look! My sword kite is slicing through the sky! Izzy: Check out my fairy kite, flying through the air with no pixie dust at all! Cubby: I'm following my map of Never Land to fun, fun, fun! Skully: And Skully fly a cracker! and Smee sneaks up to them through the rocks and bushes Hook: Ha-ha! No more windy day fun for you! It'll all be mine now! the kites' strings out of their hands Skully: The kites! Cubby: Hey! Those belong to us! Hook: Correction! the kites as Smee rows them away They did belong to you! You were right about one thing, though. They are fun. Laughs Oh, it's good to be bad. dance in sky as song starts Sharky & Bones: Be the captain and crew of a ship on a string, on a light buoy Away me kite, Fly me away, You can sail through the clouds above everything, Away me kite, Fly me away, Fly a kite, Go fly a kite... hook pops off with the kites; Song ends Hook: Stammering Blast! fly away Smee: Perhaps it's not so good to be bad. Hook: Just go after them, Smee! on a paddle hook to row Smee: Aye, captain. then rows the dinghy with Hook changes back to Pirate Island Beach Jake: Look! They flying things are flying away! Cubby: Ah, coconuts! Izzy: Now, our kites are really gone! Skully: Gone with the wind! Jake: Never fear, crew, we'll get 'em back. his crew Will help us get our kites back? the audience Great! Remember to keep a lookout for gold doubloons, mateys! Whenever we solve a pirate problem together, they'll appear. Then we'll collect 'em and put 'em in our team treasure chest. Skully: Is everybody ready? Jake: I got my sword! Cubby: I got my map! Izzy: And I got my pixie dust! The fairies gave it to me so that we can use it to fly, but only in emergencies. Jake: Yo-ho, let's go! changes to them sailing Bucky out of its ghetto to sea; Song starts Yo-ho, mateys, away, There'll be treasure and adventure today, Let's go, Heave-ho, here we go, Together as a team, Jake and the Never Land Pirates and me. ends Izzy: Jake! Skully! Do you see our kites? Jake: Haven't seen 'em yet! This wind is blowing so much stuff around! Our kites could be anywhere in that clutter!in crow's nest, looking with a telescope Mateys, we need your help! Let's all look through my spyglass and try to spot our kites. the audience Skully: All eyes on deck! Jake: If you see the kites, shout, "Kites ho!" the telescope Remember, if you spot 'em, shout, "Kites ho!" appears; Bucky's bell dings Kites ho! We found the kites! Izzy and Cubby Izzy & Cubby: Awesome! Jake: Look, Skully! We found our fly-away kites and we got three gold doubloons! Skully: Let's grab 'em and go! grabs doubloons Izzy: Which way are the kites heading? Jake: telescope Uh-oh! Looks like our kites got snagged on a tree on Never Peak Mountain! Bucky, set a course for Never Land! bell dings Izzy & Cubby: Way-hey! sails towards Never Land with Hook and Smee following behind Hook: Faster, Smee, faster! changes to Never Land Forest Jake: Come on, crew. Cubby: Watch out, Jake! Jake away from ledge over tar pit Jake: Whoa! Thanks, Cubby! Cubby: That was close! You almost fell into that stinky tar pit! Izzy: Pee-yew! Stinky is right! Cubby: How are we gonna get across Izzy: Look! An old log over the pit! to a log If we're careful, we can walk across it like a bridge. Skully: Good thinking, Izzy! Jake: Let's use the log to get across! the audience Hold your arms out for balance and put one foot in front of the other! Like this! Demonstrates Izzy: Follow us, mateys! Arms out for balance. One foot in front of the other. crew gets across Cubby: We made it across the tar pit! And we got three gold doubloons! doubloons Let's grab 'em and go get our kites! with crew ahead Hook: Gasping What's that horrible smell? Smee: The tar pit, captain. 'Tis blocking our way. Hook: Nonsense, Smee! There's got to be a way across! the log A-ha! That log is as wide and sturdy as a bridge. Why, I can practically waltz across! to the log Like so! while "waltzing" across Whoa! over into the pit I meant to do that. changes to Never Peak Mountain Skully: Kites ahoy! Jake: Well done, crew! But how to get them down... Izzy: Easy! I'll just shimmy up the palm tree and grab 'em! Hup! the palm tree with the kites Got 'em! Hook's hook holding the kite strings Jake, Skully & Cubby: Yo-ho, way to go! Izzy: Uh-oh! wind blows Izzy off the trunk, grabs a leaf Jake: Hang in there, Iz! Izzy: I'm not goin' anywhere! And neither are these kites! Jake: We need all hands on deck. the audience Let's help grab Izzy before she flies away! Everyone, reach out your arms! rock and catches Izzy Got her! grabs Jake Everyone: Look out! Skully: Gotcha! Cubby and pulls everyone back to the ground Jake: We did it! Izzy's back on solid ground! Izzy: With our kites! land around her And we got three gold doubloons! Let's grab 'em and go! doubloons Thanks, mates, for helping save me and the kites. Skully: Crackers! Captain Hook! out Hook and Smee down the path Izzy: Yay-hey, no way! We have to find some other way out of here! Cubby: How about using some pixie dust to fly away? Jake: We could, or we could fly without pixie dust. Cubby: Huh? Jake: Our kites could carry us. They almost pulled Izzy into the air. Maybe they can do the same for all of us! Come on, crew, let's all use vines to tie our kites into one big hang-glider. audience, holding vines Izzy: Then fly off and get away from Captain Hook! Skully & Cubby: Yo-ho, let's go, go, go! crew gather and assemble materials and their kites together to make a hang-glider Jake: Check out the Never Land Pirate Hang-Glider! Skully: It's a beauty! Cubby: Oh, no! Hook and Smee are closing in! Jake: Helmets on! on a helmet The next flight to Pirate Island is about to take off! Jump on, mateys! Hook: Stop, you scurvy sea-pups! I want those flying things! Jake: Sorry, Captain Hook! Our hang-glider only has room for me and my crew! lifts off Everyone: Yeah! still on ground Izzy: Your turn, Cubby! Skully: Whoo-hoo! and throws Cubby onto glider's seat with Jake and Izzy Cubby: Way-hey! I made it! Jake: Come on, everybody! Reach out, and hang onto the glider with us! audience Glider... away! cheers as they glide away Hook: Get back her with those flying things! I want this windy day to be fun! turns around towards him and Smee Smee: The glider, it's... coming back! Hook: They're coming for us! Spooked Watch out, Smee! Hit the deck! down to dodge the glider Izzy: Hey, Captain Hook, I think this belongs to you! Hook's hook to him Smee: My goodness! That was ever so nice of them! Hook: Whose side are you on, Smee?! changes to Pirate Island Beach; crew lands safely on the sand Cubby: Perfect landing! Izzy: On a perfect windy day! Jake: Now, let's put all the gold doubloons we found into our team treasure chest. audience, removing helmet switches shovel to reveal their team treasure chest as the crew marches around it; Starts song Way-hey, well done crew, Everyone knew just what to do, Way-hey, with help from you, it's time to count our gold doubloons ends Jake: Come on, count with us! Everyone: Yeah! doubloons over top the chest Jake: One, two, three... Cubby: Four, five, six... Izzy: Seven, eight, nine. Jake: Yo-ho! For solving pirate problems today, we got nine gold doubloons! drop into chest Izzy: Hey, there's still plenty of wind left. I've got an idea how to make a windy day even more fun. changes to hang-glider with crew around it Izzy: Check it out, mateys! I've attached my camera to a kite. kite-camera up Now, we can get fun pictures of ourselves hang-gliding. Jake & Cubby: All right! Skully: Stupendous! of crew on the beach and hang-gliding Jake: Thanks for helping us make the best of a windy day! audience May the wind fill your sails, and your kites! Hook: Out of my way, scallywags! by on a hang-glider of his own I built me own flying thing out of sticks, leaves and tar! You see, I, too, can make a windy day fun. Smee: Duck! to the sky from the dinghy below duck crashes into Hook, demolishing his glider Hook: Bilge rats. pummels to the water beside Smee's dinghy Smee: Well? Did you have fun, captain? Hook: Arrrr! Grumbles duck lands beside them, quacking in a laughing tone ends Category:Transcripts